


Another Morning

by Marzi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzi/pseuds/Marzi
Summary: "After a war people tend to have children. They must do it to stave off the boredom."Blackwall choked on his toast.





	Another Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I think about Trespasser I get angry, so this is just a small part of my coping by smoothing over a few things between the main game and that but not really changing anything. Honestly, Blackwall and the Inquisitor had so much shit to talk about...

"After a war people tend to have children. They must do it to stave off the boredom."

Blackwall choked on his toast. Crumbs scattered across her desk as he dropped his food to bring up his fist to cover coughing. Eveina brushed them off of an account of the cook's expenses. Ever since Corypheus had fallen, and the worst of his followers were rounded up, the Inquisition had existed to do little more than maintain itself.

Maybe dragons had taken residence in Emprise du Lion again. That would get her out of Skyhold for a week, at least.

"Are you?"

His words were a little hoarse, and though she understood them, she did not take their meaning. "Hm?"

"Are you saying...?"

She turned her gaze away from the open doors of her balcony to his wide-eyed expression of surprise. "Are you alright?"

"Am I... My lady...." He picked up the piece of toast he had dropped, hands oddly fidgety.

Seeing his hands without gloves still sometimes took her by surprise. His decision to wear a gambeson and other protective gear even off the field had never fazed her. Until it all had became some, as Dorian would put it, cliché metaphor for his inability to be open with anyone. What was it Sera had said back at Haven, 'I wonder what he looks like without his armor?' How easy it had been for her to realize the man had been hiding something. Not that Eveina hadn't realized he had been holding something back, the extent of it had simply been beyond her imaginings.

The first time she had seen his hands had been the night they shared in the loft before he'd vanished. She'd seen a lot more than just his hands that night.

"Lavellan. Inquisitor. Eveina."

His increasingly desperate tone pulled her from her thoughts. "Yes?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"What? No. Why would you--" She rested her fingers against her lips as she smiled, preemptively smothering her laugh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

He dropped his toast again, though this time it was so he could run his hands over his face while he slumped in his chair. He sat across from her and took breakfast most mornings he was in Skyhold. Partly because he liked to make sure she ate, and partly because neither of them enjoyed the spectacle of the public dining hall. Eating at Herald's Rest had become less interesting after most of their friends had left the castle.

"Maker. You didn't scare me. You just... caught me by surprise, that's all."

"Could you imagine?" She leaned back in her chair, still smiling, and continued to study him. "Josephine would throw a ball, Leliana would find and maybe start a dozen rumors that the child was the next savior, and Cullen could get the troops out of the training yard and into the field defending us from panicked Orlesian and Fereldan rulers who think we've started a new royal line."

He snorted. "Thinking of expanding the Inquisition that far?"

"Perhaps not." She looked down at the half-read reports that still littered her desk. "Though everyone worries about the future. What we are. What we're going to do. What our purpose is." It was something that had started to gnaw at her heavily these past few months.

"Is that what you want?"

"To start a city state within the borders of an established kingdom and throw the region back into chaos? No. Make decisions decisions solely for me and my own without world ending consequences? Yes."

"You mistake my meaning."

Again. This was not a good morning for their communication, and they had taken great strides to improve it. Why, just last night she had come while chanting breathy thanks to 'Thom'. Blackwall was still used between them out of habit, like Inquisitor, though both meant different things now.

"Do you want a family?"

"I... I don't know." It wasn't something she had given much thought. Had she still been with her clan, she would have known the answer. Now, after what she'd been through? With the man she'd fallen in love with? "What about you?" With everything else their relationship had weathered, the discussion of children was one they had yet to have. At least, the discussion of children that would be their own.

He frowned and toast crumbs fell from his mustache to his beard. "If there was a time I wanted children, I do not recall it. To have them now... every moment of joy would be tainted by the thought that I deserved to have them taken from me, in the worst way imaginable, for what I've done. And no woman or child deserves that fate, for simply being kin to a man like me."

In order to reach all the way across her desk she had to sit on her knees and disrupt a number of important finance reports, and the twice dropped piece of toast, which she did with little care. He watched her climb with no small amount of amusement, and when she laid her hand on the side of his face, he put his own on top of hers to keep it there. She brushed her thumb across his beard, disrupting the remaining crumbs, and leaned forward to kiss him.

They had both done things prior to the Inquisition they regretted. Though he protested that her actions, while misguided, were in an attempt to right the wrongs done to her people, and thus not the same kind of heinous as his cowardice and accepted blood bribes. She refuted his insistence on being the worst person in the room, and repeatedly reminded him that neither of them had been forced into the actions they took. The terrible decisions they had made had been at their own discretion.

Both of them had survived their experiences with the knowledge that they needed to change, deserving or no. He from the Calliers, and she from the twenty humans she had led a small hunter party against for the crime of living in a world where her people had suffered. The desire to murder all humans for what they had done to the elves had been a short lived affair, thankfully, or her current relationship would be all the more bizarre.

She kissed the top of his nose after their lips parted. "You decide every day to continue to be something new, something better. That alone makes you a much better man than most."

The crows feet at the edges of his eyes deepened when he smiled. The unbridled warmth in his gaze prompted her own smile, and she rested her forehead against his. She closed her eyes before she could blush. His fierce affection caught her off guard in the strangest of ways. She would fall into a fit of giggles if she looked into his eyes too long. When she was happy, she couldn't help but laugh. It had taken some time for him to learn she was not laughing at him, but because of the joy he brought her.

"And you my lady, far too often put others before yourself. What do you want?"

At his hands' gentle insistence, and the growing pain in her knees, she moved completely across her desk in order to settle herself in his lap. They hadn't changed into the day's clothes yet, so their simple tunics and loose breeches allowed for the passing of warmth and the more pleasant press of flesh without the distraction of buckles and buttons. One of his hands slid across her thigh while the other went under her shirt to trail her spine. She arched into the touch on her back and sighed.

"I don't want children. I want a library." Of all the things she had been granted since the Inquisition had come into her life, the ability to learn had been her favorite. Too much had been lost of her people, and she wanted nothing like it to be able to happen to anyone again. Josephine had been her delighted tutor through much of what she needed to learn of a modern Thedas. Dorian for the classic and ancient works, when she finally admitted to him that she had no idea who he was talking about and struggled to read the books he lent her. Reading wasn't big amongst the Dalish, who kept their traditions orally. She could read and write, but the volume required once she became head of the Inquisition had overwhelmed her for a time. She and Cassandra had bonded greatly over their struggles with letter writing.

"Just a library, my lady?"

"A library at the top of a mountain or the heart of a jungle, that requires expert tracking and all manner of riddles to enter."

He chuckled. "You want adventure then."

"Yes." She just didn't need the world watching her while she did it.

She shifted so that she straddled his thighs, momentarily displacing his hands before they found her hips. Her fingers couldn't help but thread into his beard when she brought up a hand to his face. She had asked him if he wanted to shave now that everyone knew who he was. He'd told her he'd grown used to it, and half-jokingly, that he didn't want to run the risk of her not recognizing him. She never wanted to be in a situation where she looked over at him and did not know who he was, no matter the reason. Once was enough.

"I want you."

When she kissed him again, it was not a gentle affirmation of his goodness. He groaned against her mouth, hands bunching up the fabric of her tunic and exposing her skin to the cool air coming in from the balcony. Her free hand snuck through the open neckline of his shirt, mapping his muscles and disturbing his chest hair. He let go of her shirt to pick her up while he stood from the chair. She heard it clatter back towards the hearth while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

The desk, built for her, was too low for him to deposit her on and for them to continue comfortably. They had tried in the past, with some awkward results. She was, however, slight enough for him to be able to hold her up without growing tired too quickly. The wall was not his destination though, and he had to break their kiss in order to make sure he tripped over nothing before depositing her on the bed. She started tugging off his shirt almost before he let go of her, so while he detangled himself from the garment, she pulled her own shirt off. The mattress dipped as his knees came to rest on either side of her, and he bent his head to begin lavishing her breasts with kisses. His beard scratched against her skin, giving her some warning of where his mouth would strike next. With him bent over her like this, her hands could only roam across his shoulders and chest, the lacings on his breeches kept out of reach.

His hands had no such restrictions, and she brought up her hips to meet him as he started loosening her fastenings. His kisses came across her breasts in a staccato rhythm while he fumbled one handed with her laces. They stopped altogether with a cursed 'damn it!' when he leaned back to finally use both hands to open her breeches.

She tilted her head back to laugh, and he took full advantage of her exposed throat. His mouth covered the sensitive skin under her chin and his teeth scratched against her with primal promise. Her fingers curled into the hair at the nape of his neck, utterly distracted, until the hand that had finally made its way past her fastenings arrested her attention by sliding two fingers into her. She moaned, and her lover's appreciative response rumbled across her chest as he kissed his way back down to her breasts.

Her hips worked counter to the rhythm he established, and she punctuated every perfect angle of his fingers by tugging on his hair. His mouth continued down across her stomach, hesitating for just a moment.

_Are you pregnant?_

She could not leave something like that unaddressed. She licked her lips and tried to catch her breath. "You never really said."

His whole body stilled.

She let go of his hair to trace her fingers over the shell of his ear. "Do you want children?"

His fingers slid from her body, moving to hold her thigh, and she tried not to shiver at the loss of him inside her.

"I like the idea of leaving the world as a better place for my actions. Children, with you, could have been a part of that. But they are not necessary." He looked up across her body, smiling. "Not when there are libraries to plunder."

Plunder wasn't exactly the word she would have used, but knowing that look in his eye and what he intended next, she kept her rebuttal to herself. He stripped her breeches off, not disappointing her, and moved his way back up her legs.

The first heat of his mouth on her always made her moan. Her thighs shook on either side of his head, and he took his time laying, wet, open mouthed kisses across them before his tongue moved through her folds. The texture of his beard against her damp thighs and cunt woke her nerves and made every press of his mouth that much more potent. Her toes curled and her knees barely complied with her wishes of where to hold her legs as he sucked at the bundle of sensitive nerves at her core.

"Fuck, Thom... Thom...."

He pulled back, and she would have locked her thighs around his head if they would have listened. His own laces proved less trouble than her own, and he opened them with ease. Cock in hand, he settled back between her legs and she welcomed him readily. The friction of him rocking into her brought back heat she had lost from his brief absence.

His fingers brushed around her ankle, and she lifted her leg so that her heel hooked over his shoulder. The first time he had seen her stretch without her armor restricting her, he'd been too turned to be embarrassed by being caught staring. Her flexibility mostly came in use when they off in the wilderness for a campaign. Now they would have time to put it towards more creative adventures. That was something else she wanted.

His next thrust brought him deeper into her. She savored the look of completion on his face. He was still so rarely at ease with his own happiness.

"Maker preserve me. I love seeing you like this."

Both utterly naked, the full light of morning coming through her open windows, there was nothing hiding them from each other. She couldn't help but agree.

One hand on the mattress for balance, the other curled around her hip, he maintained his slow, steady thrusts into her. She brought up her hands to play with his nipples before sliding them down and following the trail of dark hair to where their bodies joined. His body lost its languid movement as he watched her touch herself, bringing herself back to the edge he had teased her with.

"My lady." The words were rough as he struggled to speak through his pleasure.

"Ma vhenen."

When she came, she pulled him over the edge with her. The pulse of his cock as he spilled inside her was accompanied by the heat of her body as she contracted around him. The light of the morning became blurry streaks through her half-lidded eyes.

Her foot slid from his shoulder as he laid down beside her, gathering her in his arms and letting her arrange herself across his chest. Though she doubted either of them were about to go back to sleep, she found little rest if they were not tangled together with most of her weight on top of his. Being vulnerable with him again after his vanishing act had taken time, and convincing herself to sleep in his presence even longer. She was not going to give up her personal living mattress now that she no longer feared his disappearing though. He certainly didn't seem to mind the arrangement.

One of his hands drifted slowly up and down her back, while the other rested on her ass.

"Does this mean we're doing a second breakfast?"

She pressed her smile against his skin. "I'm sure cook wouldn't mind if you asked. Especially dressed like this."

"I'd rather not scare the poor woman."

"Hm. Maybe a pillow then."

"A pillow? The lady is too kind."

"Just a pillowcase?"

"Am I to be pleased or insulted?"

"I have very large pillows." Sometimes the bed, Orlesian made, and all its accessories were a bit much. She would have been content with an aravel in the yard.

"You have me."

Her fingers traced old scars across his chest. "Then where does that leave the pillows?"

"Somewhere better off than as cock curtains."

She pressed her lips together to try and smother her amusement. "Cock curtains? You couldn't just say loincloth?"

"I guess not."

She laughed against his skin, but it faded quickly into comfortable silence. Peace. Something either of them knew little of. Peace, something that would not last in the world, but they could find with each other.

"I'm going to visit Wycome." She shifted against him, and it took but a moment to arrange the pillows against the headboard so that they were both sitting up. "You should go on your pilgrimage."

"Pilgrimage?" He frowned, hand wrapped around her waist reflexively twitching.

"You've been speaking with Leliana about tracking down the remaining men from your unit." It was a topic that had only come up in passing between them. He was always reluctant to discuss things that would take him from her side.

"Yes. I... I don't even know how many are left."

"I'm sure she can get word to you wherever you are if you don't want to wait to find out."

"Kicking me out?" His tone was teasing, but their was a shadow of concern in his eyes.

Eveina tightened her grip on him, letting him know that wasn't her intention. "I won't be here either. But no, you're restless, I can tell. I am too." After Corypheus they had cleared Emprise du Lion of three dragons in a single week. Now, she was met with reports every morning and not the weight of her arrows in hand. She didn't need battle, but she needed purpose.

"And seeing your clan?"

"I've only had letters since the conclave." And Inquisition reports as a portion of her army went north to defend them. Now at least, they seemed secure with the city elves. One more thing her younger self would not have been able to stand, the thought of walls around her people.

"They're your family."

"Yes, but I won't be returning to them. Not to stay. Too much has happened."

"I understand." He hesitated a moment, but her patient look prompted him to continue. "Do you want me with you? Should I?"

"I would like you to meet them, some day. Yes, there will be those who are unhappy that I've settled with a human, but not many. The Keeper has had many years to settle the anger I brought out in them." Their settling in a city would have quieted the rest.

He nodded, and though he relaxed somewhat-- meeting the family was clearly a task he was not sure he was up to-- not all the tension left his body. "Will your advisers let you go without an escort?"

"They're going to have to." She was sick of armed escorts. "I don't want one, and... The Inquisition banner does not bring the same comfort it did during the war. Josephine and Leliana are worried about Orlais. Fereldan too."

"Ungrateful bastards."

"Perhaps, but I never wanted a dynasty. I never even wanted to be Inquisitor." Or the damned Herald of Andraste, but the less said on that subject, all the better.

"Yet where would the world be without you. Where would I be."

She had seen too much what ifs in the dark future with Dorian. She had no desire to speculate. "We're here now, that's what matters." She splayed her hand across his chest, felt the steady rhythm of his heart. "And when we're somewhere else, we'll still have each other." The flashes of pain from the mark, down through her skin, seemingly into the bone, were getting harder and harder to ignore. They would have to discuss it soon, but some other day than this one.

He picked up her hand, lifting up her fingers to kiss. "As my lady wishes."


End file.
